The present invention relates to an embedded type package of power semiconductor device, especially to an embedded type package of power semiconductor device, which can prevent crack and misalignment problem and is advantageous for high temperature operation.
The electronic apparatus employing power semiconductor devices requires high-density assembling and excellent heatsink. Therefore, embedded type packages are developed for power semiconductor devices such as high power rectifiers. For example, in automobile, 6 to 8 power rectifiers are used in an AC generator.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art embedded type package in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,068 disclosed by Wasmer and issued in Apr. 2, 1991. The embedded type package 1a comprises a nailhead 11a and a cup 12a and a semiconductor dice 13a therebetween. The semiconductor dice 13a is covered with passivant 14a on the perimeter thereof. The cup 12a has a mold lock 15a on top surface thereof and the cavity formed by the wall 16a is filled with encapsulant 17a. 
As shown in this figure, the embedded type package 1a is subjected to an axial force 18a such that the aluminum plate 19a and the cup 12a are coupled by compression fit. Therefore, the aluminum plate 19a and the cup 12a do not require mechanical and electrical contact through solder or other binder.
However, in above-mentioned embedded type package 1a, the semiconductor dice 13a has the risk of crack. More particularly, the semiconductor dice 13a has locally high stress on one corner or a plurality of corners thereof when a radial force 20 is applied. The problem of crack is worse after several post processes are performed.
The above-mentioned embedded type package 1a further has the problem of misalignment. More particularly, the embedded type package 1a may be aligned in wrong direction before the embedding force is applied. The embedded type package 1a and the aluminum plate 19a have no optimal contact therebetween. The package weight, center of gravity, and shape of the embedded type package 1a are influenced.
Moreover, the above-mentioned embedded type package 1a further has the problem of thermal mechanical fatigue. The semiconductor dice 13a has fatigue after repeated cold- and hot-temperature treatment.
Moreover, some embedded type package 1a employs plastic package to overcome above problem. However, the plastic package is not suitable for high-temperature or high humidity environment.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an embedded type package of power semiconductor device, which can prevent crack and misalignment problem and is advantageous for high temperature operation.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides an embedded type package of power semiconductor device having a semiconductor device and a cup. One side of the semiconductor device is connected to a leader and another side of the semiconductor device is connected to the cup. The cup has guiding bevel and annulus groove on bottom side thereof. The cup further has an embedding part on outer side thereof. The cup further comprises a heatsink connected to the semiconductor device; and a cone-shaped inner wall bordered to the heatsink and having a mold lock higher than the semiconductor device.